Callipygian
by Fantony
Summary: callipygian: "of, pertaining to, or having beautiful buttocks" . A little one shot on Eiri's sexy swimsuit...


**Disclaimer **:_ I do not own Gravitation nor Eiri's buttocks!! (shame! Lol)_

**Note**: _Just bear in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes!!_

* * *

**CALLIPYGIAN**

**callipygian: **"of, pertaining to, or having beautiful buttocks," 1800, from Gk. kallipygos, name of a statue of Aphrodite, from kalli-, combining form of kallos "beauty" + pyge "rump, buttocks." (_Online Etymology Dictionary_)

After days of tough negotiations, Shindo Shuichi had managed to convince his boss, his manager and his lover to come with him to the swimming-pool. Well, put in other words, Shuichi had shown himself so insistent that surrendering was the only option they had had to make him stop rambling endlessly about it every day.

The singer was the first one to get out of the cubicle, wearing a tight orange and black swimsuit.

He was soon followed by Tohma, wearing an old-fashioned red and white striped bathing costume covering half his body, and a yellow rubber ring around his waist. Shuichi stared at him a few seconds and then burst into laugh. This was priceless! Seguchi Tohma, president of NG Records and merciless businessman wearing the same bathing costume Shuichi had seen his great grandfather wear on old yellowed family pictures, and well, that rubber ring was just… _Mwahahahaha!!_

"Well, Shindo-san, what are you laughing at?" Tohma asked Shuichi with a dangerous smile.

Shuichi knew that smile perfectly well.

"Huh… oh… nothing, Seguchi-san!"

The next cubicle's door was suddenly smashed in and K appeared in colourful Hawaiian trunks and turquoise flip-flops. He pointed his gun at Shuichi's temple before the pink haired boy could even open his mouth.

"If you laugh, you're dead" The American threatened.

Shuichi gulped.

"Eeeeeh…!! Your flip-flops are lovely, K!!" He said, smiling nervously.

K lifted up his huge black sunglasses to look at Shuichi straight in the eye.

"Well, why, thank you!" He grinned. "I bought them in Miami last summer, thought they suited my complexion!"

He gave Tohma a pat on the back. "Come on, Seguchi, let's try the Jacuzzi!"

Once they had both made their way out of the locker room, Shuichi knocked on the fourth cubicle's door, furrowing his brow and folding his arms.

"Yukiiiii!! Have you fallen asleep in the cubicle or are you knitting yourself a swimsuit?"

"Don't scream! Your voice is giving me a headache!" He heard the novelist mumble from behind the door. "And I _hate_ swimming-suits! They make anyone who wears them look ridiculous!!"

"Oh come on Yuki, I'm sure it ain't that bad! Get out of there!"

The cubicle's door opened.

"I warn you, I won't be staying here more than thirty minutes!"

Shuichi's jaw fell.

"Ri..di..cu..lous?" He repeated in a barely audible voice, a dumb look on his face.

Yuki looked everything but ridiculous in that plain black tight swimsuit, Shuichi thought. Those perfect body lines… That sexy bare chest… Those firm thighs… That extremely big… Oh no, he had to tear his gaze away from this! Very dirty thoughts were jostling in his mind and small drops of sweat formed on his forehead. It wasn't as if he had never seen Yuki naked before or as if he didn't know how fit his lover was, but somehow, that little piece of clothing on his lover's body was just driving him mad. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to draw those muscles with the tip of this fingers, he wanted to tear off that damn swimsuit with his teeth, he wanted to… _I need a cold shower! _, he thought, nearly panic-stricken.

The blondie seemed to read his lover's mind and to be quite amused. Shuichi turned blank and strongly bit his lower lip, hoping the pain would be a good enough distraction but it wasn't.

"Are you okay, Shuichi?" Yuki asked in the sexiest tone ever, running a hand through his hair and studying his lover's reaction from the corner of his eye.

He looked like some male model from a women's magazine cover. Shuichi was drooling now. Yuki then bent over to grab the towel he had just let drop onto the white tiled floor behind him. He was taking his time, offering Shuichi a perfect view. _He's doing this on purpose! The sadistic bastard! But these butts…" _That was too much!

"CALLYPIGIAAAAAAN!!" The singer screamed.

Yuki turned around to face his young lover and raised an eyebrow.

"And there was me thinking you were lexically challenged… I'm impressed… If I had known swimsuits made you more cultured, I would have worn that one more often" He smirked, placing the towel on his shoulder.

Shuichi blushed and Yuki's eyes slowly moved down to a lower part of Shuichi's body, his mouth curling into a vicious smile.

"If I were you, I would wait a few minutes before going to swim…"

Shuichi looked down and his face turned completely red. He hadn't been aware his lust had been so… noticeable.

"Unless you want to spend some time with me in that cubicle… There's room enough for two and I wasn't in the mood to swim, anyway…"

Shuichi opened his mouth to reply but was shut up by Yuki's own mouth kissing him frantically. The novelist brushed his fingers down his lover's spine in an exquisite way which sent shivers all over the singer's body, and his other hand wrapped Shuichi's neck, pulling him gently into the cubicle. Shuichi felt like his knees would abandon him anytime. He closed his lavender eyes and let himself melt into his lover's embrace. Yuki was now licking Shuichi's neck, and when the singer opened his eyes, all he could see were tangled blond hair and an earring sparkling. The door slowly closed…

_And you'll see nothing__ more, you bunch of nosy gits! ;-)_


End file.
